1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to text-entry devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to dynamically generating a keyboard on a text-entry device.
2. Background of the Invention
With the pervasive use of mobile devices as both information access terminals and soon as computing terminals, the need for efficient methods of input will increasingly play a significant role. The current mobile devices are either endowed with a hard keyboard, such as a BLACKBERRY, or a soft keyboard, such as an IPHONE. The hard keyboard is usually associated with a multiple tap (triple tap) for a character input, while the soft keyboard allows for a visual display of all the alternatives.
The current text input methods on mobile devices are quite cumbersome. The hard keyboards as in BLACKBERRY devices require triple tap to input one character. This problem has been overcome to an extent with soft keyboards on IPHONES, but yet soft keyboards require a careful positioning of the finger on the character to prevent mistyping. This is particularly problematic for the elderly and visually handicapped users. These and many other users have the problem of striking multiple keys at once, often due to the relatively small size of the individual keys.
What is needed is an optimum utilization of space on a keyboard. This optimization may be different depending on what is being typed.